


AKATSUKI_POLITICAL_CONSULTING_GROUP.MOV

by dopekanna



Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Canon-Typical Violence, Not Beta Read, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopekanna/pseuds/dopekanna
Summary: A description of the contents of a DVD found at a flea market in Amegakure.
Series: Naruto AU Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Naruto AU Week 2021





	AKATSUKI_POLITICAL_CONSULTING_GROUP.MOV

**Author's Note:**

> The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons (living or deceased), places, or buildings is intended or should be inferred.
> 
> More specific TW: blood, guns, physical violence (actual and threatened), blowing up buildings

[Triumphant, patriotic brass music plays as the logo for the Akatsuki Political Consulting Group fades onto the white screen. It is the kanji for Akatsuki (暁) in red, surrounded by a circle, with two hands with palms up and fingers slightly curled on either side of the circle. Fade transition to an executive office. The room is quite spartan; the dark wooden desk gleams with polish, but there is very little on it, save for a few pens and pencils, an accountant’s desk lamp, and a small stack of papers. In the back is an antique phonograph, and light jazz music is playing softly. A man in a sharp black business suit with a red dress shirt underneath the jacket is looking into the camera. There is a metal pin of a red cloud attached to the lapel of his suit jacket. He is standing comfortably, slightly leaning back on the desk. His hair is short and orange, and he smiles at the camera.]

YAHIKO: Hello, my name is Ame no Yahiko, and I am the CEO of the Akatsuki Political Consulting Group. Ten years ago, I founded Akatsuki with my friends Ame no Nagato and Ame no Konan, to provide government and political consulting services at a competitive rate far lower than the main players in the market. We saw and experienced firsthand how smaller, grassroots campaigns’ resources were far outstripped by larger establishment-based campaigns, and we felt that simply, the market was becoming uncompetitive, being dominated by only five institutions. So we set out to remove those entry barriers and make the same resources available to you, at a price that doesn’t require you to be born with a silver spoon.

[Cut to an old-fashioned tatami room. Many of the screen doors are broken, revealing many bodies of gangsters lying in the hallway and there is shouting and gunfire in the distance. DEVA PATH PAIN is standing above a prone HANZO. HANZO is wrapped in bandages and wheezing through a rebreather. DEVA PATH PAIN is in tactical gear, pointing a pistol at the man’s head.]

HANZO: You – you’re Jiraiya’s lieutenant! I saw you kill yourself! How are you alive?

DEVA PATH PAIN: I’m not.

[Cut to black as PAIN fires the gun. There is a second of silence after the gunshot. Cut back to a smiling YAHIKO at his office, jazz music reintroduced.]

YAHIKO: Akatsuki offers a wide range of services to help your campaign get off the ground! We specialize in opposition research –

[Cut to a modern-looking office building in a large city. A stylized hourglass sign is etched into the doors of the building. There are people in nice business suits walking in and out of the building when suddenly the top floor of the building explodes, sending glass shattering across the block. People are screaming and running out of the building, missing the two figures dragging a third behind them from the rooftop of an adjacent building. Camera zooms in on them; there are two young men, SASORI and DEIDARA, in black suits with a red cloud lapel pin. DEIDARA is dragging the unconscious body of GAARA behind him.]

DEIDARA (muffled): Not my finest work, un.

[SASORI leans over the edge of the building, peering down at the street.]

SASORI (muffled): I’d rate it a 4/10.

[Cut back to YAHIKO’s office. YAHIKO is still smiling, holding his hands in front of him.]

YAHIKO: - fundraising –

[Cut to a dark, trash-filled alleyway behind a casino. HIDAN is beating the hell out of a pleading middle-aged man with a silver baseball bat, now colored red with copious amounts of blood. Behind him, KAKUZU flips through a wad of bills. His back is lit by the staff entrance to the casino.]

HIDAN: This is getting fucking boring! Has he paid all his fucking money or not?

[KAKUZU clicks his tongue and tucks the bills into his black suit jacket. The red cloud lapel pin gleams in the dark as a car races by, its headlights flashing on the metal pin.]

KAKUZU: He still owes _us_ four million ryo, and the house another 10. Keep hitting.

[HIDAN snarls and kicks his victim like he’s a soccer ball. The man goes flying into the metal side of a dumpster, and crumples to the ground with a pained cry. HIDAN stalks over to the man, his bat raised, while KAKUZU pulls out a phone from his jacket pocket and dials someone. Cut back to YAHIKO, still smiling warmly at the camera.]

YAHIKO: - canvassing –

[Cut to a glamorous office space overseeing a sprawling metropolitan landscape. It is higher than the top of any other building in the city by a large margin. ITACHI is staring unblinking at a woman, who looks back at him, quivering in fear. Behind her, KISAME is holding a pistol to her head.]

ITACHI: And what will you tell your Chief of Police?

WOMAN: T-to not i-i-inves-stigate th-the sus-suspicious persons s-sight-t-tings i-in th-the ind-d-dustrial di-district. Please, have mercy, I have a family!

[ITACHI does not react to this. KISAME laughs and press the barrel of the gun into the back of the woman’s head. She starts to sob.]

ITACHI: Look at me, Mrs. Mayor.

[The woman looks up at ITACHI. His eyes are red, the tomoe in his irises spinning slowly.]

ITACHI: I will hold you to that promise.

[The woman faints, her head hitting the desk with a nasty thud. KISAME snorts and pockets his pistol into his left shoulder holster, under the same black suit jacket with the red cloud lapel pin. Cut back to YAHIKO’s office.]

YAHIKO: - and, of course, getting your message out to your voters and future constituents!

[Cut to a dark room lit by the glow of several computer monitors. OROCHIMARU and TOBI are seated in office chairs back to back; the former is dressed in a pristine red and black silk robe, while the latter is in a hoodie and gym shorts with red clouds printed on them. OROCHIMARU is nursing a cup of tea, and TOBI chugs a can of an energy drink. Neither has seen the sun in a very long time.]

TOBI: Have you gotten into the Hokage’s personal phone yet?

OROCHIMARU: Only his wife’s, but there’s enough in that to tank his approval ratings. I’ll start up the Zetsu bots and have them make mischief. How’s running around the Kirigakure-gumi going?”

TOBI: [laughs] It’s amazing how little it takes to start a civil war! We’ll be able to take over their territory within a month or so.

[Cut back to YAHIKO in his office. He’s stepped closer to the camera.]

YAHIKO: Together, we can make your political aspirations reality.

[Cut to the same office, but the lights are off, the office is silent, and the furniture looks more worn. NAGATO is thin, well past the point of malnourished, KONAN standing behind him. The SIX PATHS OF PAIN surround them, three to NAGATO’s left, three to NAGATO’s right. DEVA PATH PAIN is the furthest on the left.]

DEVA PATH PAIN: Together, we can bring peace.


End file.
